


Fragments in Time

by SmilingFog



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingFog/pseuds/SmilingFog
Summary: Fragments of Ozpin and Qrow's relationship from Qrow's time in Beacon onward.





	Fragments in Time

Qrow stumbled back as the drunk teenage boy hit him in the jaw. He figured going for a drink would help him to forget the mess he and his Semblance made out of the team last mission. He didn’t expect to get beaten into a pulp by a small party of huntsmen, they were even more drunk than he was! His back flared up in pain as his back hit the floor, after one of the drunkards sent him flying with a kick.

Qrow coughed and slowly pushed himself upright. His arms screamed in protest, he was sure that one of them was dislocated. The shouts of pain that weren´t his, made him pause, the sound of flesh on flesh hitting his ears.

Ozpin punted the last huntsman out of the alley and went to his student. 

“Qrow?” He walked over and wrapped and arm around the much smaller man’s torso, mindful of where he had been kicked.

Qrow leaned into his defence professors chest as he helped him to his feet. “Whatch you doen here Prof?” Qrow slurred drunk and in pain.

“I figured you’d sneak off campus, I wanted to make sure you didn’t get hurt. Sorry about the late rescue.”  Oz adjusted his grip as they slowly made their way out of the alley.

“Sis fine, better than Raven glaring at me.” Qrow let his head fall against Oz’s chest, the older man was taking almost all his weight, his eyes glazed over and he stumbled.

“Oh dear.” Oz caught Qrow against his chest, he pushed up the younger man`s shirt to check his ribs. He sighed in relief the bruises were already fading, Qrow was probably just tired. As the teenager was all but passed out Oz picked him up and carried him to his car to take home. If Qrow had been more awake, he would have tried to kill Oz for carrying him like a damsel in distress.

Qrow let out a sleepy mumble curling up into Oz’s chest, the older man couldn’t help but smile he walked to his car. He shifted Qrow, so he could unlock and open the door and set him in the passenger seat. With a sad smile he walked around to the other side and took them to his home.

 

* * *

 

Qrow woke up warm. There was just enough sunlight coming in under the curtains of the single large room. He glanced around and noticed that he was in a large and fluffy king size bed. The sheets of the bed were a forest green. From his place on the bed he could see a dark ebony dresser, a chest of drawers, an actual chest with a heavy iron lock and finally two bookshelves filled top to bottom with books of all types.

Sitting up he swung his feet out of bed and noticed what he was wearing. A green and far too big dress shirt and black pants that had been folded up around his ankles. He blushed now noticing everything smelled of Oz, he groaned and blushed even brighter pressing his palms to his eyes when he realised, that he had passed out yesterday.

There was a soft knock on the door. Oz came in slowly, checking to make sure Qrow was awake. He had Qrow’s now clean clothes over one arm and a glass of water in the other hand. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly.

Qrow gave him a weak smile. “Okay, I guess.”

Oz came over and set Qrow’s freshly cleaned clothes on the end of the bed and offered him the cup. Oz gave Qrow time to take a few sips before speaking, sitting down beside him. He sat almost on the other end of the bed, a little more and he would fall over the edge. “That’s good, you gave me quite a scare when you fainted.”

Qrow hoped the dim light hid the colour making its way back into his cheeks. He glanced around the room trying to find a way to change the conversation. “This your place? On campus?”

“No, I’m just a defence professor, I wanted to have a place to retreat to.” Oz folded his hands and looked at the ground, he’d always thought that Qrow was cute, the bed head made it even worse.

Qrow’s mind was spinning. Oz had taken him home, not back to Beacon. Qrow bit his lip, his heart was beating like a crazy. He took another sip of water finding it helped clear his head, he glanced at his silver haired teacher. Oz’s glasses had fallen down his nose slightly and he looked nervous, he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and they were wrinkled like he had slept on a couch.

Oz cleared his throat and got up. “I washed your clothes, they were muddied from the alley. I’ll leave you to get changed.” Oz swiftly fled the room after the rushed words, what had he been thinking when he brought him home?

As the door clicked shut behind Oz, Qrow set his water down on the bedside table and looked over to his clothes. He got up and walked over to them, he found his shirt and pants were still warm from the drier. He played with the edge of Oz’s dress shirt, it was soft and silky better than anything he’d ever owned. He blushed at the thought of Oz changing him.

Reluctantly he undid the buttons and pulled the smooth fabric from him, Oz’s scent still filled the room but it was a little weaker now. Qrow thought of himself as a ladies man, but something about Oz always had drawn him in, though he’d never admit that. He was tempted to just keep the shirt.

He pulled on his clothes, missing Oz’s near instantly and headed out to meet Oz, wondering what in the world he was going to say.


End file.
